


Gaze Long into an Abyss

by kero3612



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612
Summary: 沒有布魯斯，沒有救贖。只有凱爾和哈珀。只有他們兩個。





	1. Chapter 1

　　西裝革履的男人站在那裡，就在破碎的玻璃之外。

　　「那就是你離開的原因，人體實驗？」

　　沒有開口，哈珀知道他聰明的實驗體總會發現真相。他的研究團隊在這數年內以實驗體的基因戰勝無數疾病，所有關於實驗體的反向研究都證明他的想法必然成真，於是他開始努力爭取，又等了數年，終於讓政府同意他進行人體測試，雖然第一次失敗了，但他總會成功的，就像以前一樣。

　　「你說過那很難。」

　　哈珀說：「所以需要測試。」

　　「這是不應該被觸及的底線，他們都會死，因為我！」

　　「這只是實驗。凱爾，所有理想都需要犧牲。」

　　「你可以犧牲我！我會聽話……哈珀，求求你。」

　　「我不會失敗，我們會成功的。」

　　甚至不曾留意到那個我們。凱爾不斷搖頭，試圖懇求。「哈珀，別這樣做，求你。你可以盡情使用我，但別這樣做。」

　　沉默流淌，近於一種無聲的折磨，直到哈珀與他的柺杖在地面敲出熟悉聲響。凱爾抬起頭，感覺他依賴的男人正一步步踏碎所有。

　　「盡情使用你？」

　　哈珀在笑，而凱爾無法移開目光，他們之間短短的距離在瞬間陷落成一片海洋，或是巨大的鴻溝，可是哈珀走過來了，他們的過往──從哈珀的皮鞋踩上他的肩膀開始──成就一座詭異的橋，凱爾在無法壓抑的欣喜與悲哀中不得不的付出自我，他抵押了它，只因為哈珀向自己走來，而他願意為此付出一切。

　　柺杖的敲擊聲彷彿預示了他不會被拋棄。凱爾不希望如此，好像他什麼都可以拋棄，只要哈珀還願意走向自己！

　　因為這一認知，凱爾的心臟在瞬間發出強力悲鳴，他知道自己的命運，可悲的是他必須攤開雙手擁抱它。

　　男人踏碎地面的玻璃，毫不遲疑的走進牢籠。當哈珀的手貼上面頰，凱爾停住呼吸，他想，或許就是這樣了。

　　「那麼我可以期待你將成為我的劍、我的軍隊？為這個國家飛上戰場，殺死所有敵人？」一面強調我的，哈珀一面抹開凱爾臉上的血，並微笑。「凱爾，你願意嗎？為了我。」

　　刻意的問號成為一顆氪石，凱爾的一切都被折磨著，但他似乎無比渴望──多麼弔詭，但實際上他時時刻刻都在這樣做，看看這座監獄、他明明應該恨著卻又不自主仰賴的哈珀，他的整個人生！

　　不要開口。凱爾知道自己不應該這麼做，他的外星大腦裡跳出的每一個英文單詞都不屬於理智的範圍，可是他無法壓抑。

　　用雙手拉住哈珀，他的動作竟像是溺水者最後的無助掙扎。「這樣……你就會開心嗎？」

　　凱爾的聲音帶著只有哈珀能聽見的顫抖以及刻意討好的卑微小心，哈珀歪著頭笑了，他察覺凱爾沒有提起人體實驗，而他也不會。

　　他低聲說：「你知道我的答案。」

　　仍被舊傷蹂躪的氣音甚至不曾帶出一個完整答案，凱爾卻已絕望的閉上雙眼，他能感覺哈珀的手指在自己臉頰上輕輕摩挲，那麼輕的動作已足夠將仍存在他心中的細微反抗全磨成碎末，可他喜歡這個，恍恍惚惚的靠上哈珀，熟悉的古龍水味道使凱爾微笑沈溺。

　　這就是結論了，他知道。


	2. Chapter 2

　　坐在沙發上的凱爾略仰起頭，以乖巧並全然無抵禦的姿態向哈珀露出他的脖頸，當站在身前的男人親手為他套上一只項圈時，凱爾笑了。

　　沒有理會凱爾嘴角的嘲諷，哈珀的全副心神都放在那只將於凱爾違反命令時啟動並立即注入氪石的鐐銬上，溫熱手指一次又一次撫過與冰涼金屬相接觸的肌膚，彷彿正再三確認凱爾不會因束縛而感到不適，又像正在尋找一個不可能的缺口。

　　男人專注的神情與手指的溫度完美地融化了所有不滿。在持續過久的研究與撫觸後，凱爾愉快的開口。「我肯定它完全貼合了。」

　　「有異樣感嗎？」

　　凱爾搖搖頭，並拉了拉哈珀的手，男人在他身旁坐下，又自西裝外套內袋取出一只手環。

　　「這玩意還不夠殺死我嗎？」玩笑似的撫過項圈，凱爾無奈的看著鍥而不捨的哈珀拉過自己的手並銬上那只金屬製品。

　　「沒有任何東西會殺死你，我不會允許。」

　　凱爾只是垂著頭，許久，他才輕聲呢喃。「你當然需要知道我在哪裡。」太過精密的衛星追蹤器就套在手上，只要他沒有離開地球，哈珀就能知道他在哪裡。

　　再多的禁錮都沒有用。凱爾心知肚明，但他只是笑著倒向哈珀，猜測自己將會因這一次的忍耐而得到什麼？

　　沒有對他的舉動表示任何意見，哈珀任由凱爾將自己當成一個枕頭或沙發的一部份。那天之後，凱爾不斷入侵他的私人領域，彷彿試探界線，更似刻意挑釁，好像他真的會在下一秒拉開距離，任由他的實驗體漸行漸遠……哈珀勾起唇角，甚至坦然地撫摸著凱爾的頭髮。

　　靜謐空氣詭異的演繹著被控制的溫順及不動聲色的佔有，哈珀沒有開口，閉著眼睛的凱爾也沒有，他們不合時宜的享受，不肯戳破最後一點不安的幻想。

　　他們都清楚這一切終將失衡，依然不得不的視若無睹。

　　拉住哈珀仍停留在自己頭上的手指，凱爾轉過身，卻沒有去看哈珀的眼睛。「答應我，你會等我回來。」

　　「我當然會在這裡。」

　　「因為這裡是你心愛的研究所。」

　　撫上領帶，哈珀自然清楚他的實驗體究竟想要聽到什麼，但他只是勾起唇角，甚至抽回原本任由凱爾揉捏的手指。宛如被拿走了心愛的玩具，凱爾終於抬眼看向哈珀，彷彿站在什麼的邊緣，亟欲開口，但雙唇間僅僅只是一片虛無。

　　他並不真的擁有要求的權力，凱爾知道。

　　那雙手又落回凱爾的臉頰，當實驗體再一次抬起寫滿失落的眼，望入那片奇異的藍，哈珀挑起眉，並笑了。「別想做任何愚蠢的事，我會在這裡看著你。」

　　「等我回來時，你會在門口等我。」

　　哈珀依然笑著，知道自己得到了允諾，凱爾甚至有心情開些絕對會被駁斥的玩笑。「或許他們不會讓我回來。」

　　「沒有人能夠攔住你。」哈珀收斂笑意，多年後他又一次強調。「而你屬於我。」

　　掌心覆上哈珀仍停留在自己臉上的手，凱爾嘆息，帶著一種可悲的誇張，亦或是彷徨的順從。「我不會附和你。」

　　哈珀笑著抬起凱爾的臉。「我不那樣想。」

　　不肯再與他就此糾纏不清，即使這無疑呈現一種可笑的逃避，凱爾問：「我今晚可以睡在這裡嗎？」

　　哈珀沒有開口，凱爾帶領著他的手撫過自己頸間的項圈。「瞧，這兒有氪石，我不會逃，也不會傷害你，開關就在你手上，你甚至可以殺死我。」

　　「拙劣的技巧，凱爾。」

　　「但很有效，不是嗎？」他挑起眉，竟有些像是哈珀的表情。「你捨不得殺死我嗎？哈珀。」

　　「你會逃或是傷害我？」

　　這似乎成了一個沒有結局的結局，凱爾只得又偏頭去折磨哈珀的手指，直到他終於等到想要的答案。

　　「你可以睡在這裡，而我會監視你。」

　　「這果然很有效。」

　　哈珀的反應是伸手將他推下自己的大腿，凱爾笑著飄浮起來，像是某個女孩兒夢中的柴郡貓，男人盯著他看了幾秒，知道應該見好就收的實驗體又坐回沙發上，緊緊貼著他的馴養者。

　　他們都不提明天。


	3. Chapter 3

　　全神貫注地盯著研究進度，哈珀放下玻璃水杯時，推門進入的德雷克湊到他耳邊。「K回來了。」

　　發現哈珀只是點了點頭，沒有過多反應，德雷克低聲說：「他不願意回X區。」

　　彷彿這句話才終於打動哈珀，他調轉視線看向德雷克，後者停頓了一會兒，在觀察過哈珀的神色後才又繼續。「他看起來不太對勁。」

　　「在我辦公室？」

　　「是。」

　　手指撫過下唇，哈珀又指向前方。「研究繼續。」

　　知道談話已經結束的德雷克回到自己的位置，人體實驗不曾停止，哈珀只是嘗試以更安靜的方式進行，畢竟他的實驗體聽得太遠太詳細，且無可救藥的多愁善感，但他確實需要那個。

　　這並不難。撫過領帶，哈珀微微勾起唇角。

　　即使實驗確如凱爾所言的陷入困境，哈珀卻毫不在意，他總會想出方法解決所有問題。

　　「如果我們能對氪星有更多瞭解，或許可以用不同的方式進行。」

　　「讓科研組將太空船調出來，再檢查一次，就算要拆下每一個零件也無所謂。」

　　「是。」

　　簽過每一份研究文件，哈珀拄著柺杖回到辦公室。打開燈，他的實驗體就蜷縮在那張特製沙發上，知道凱爾仍在假裝，哈珀也不在意，逕自坐到辦公桌後開始處理公務。當他推開資料夾，拿起鎳子處理標本時，仍保持著相同動作的凱爾已經睜開眼睛望著他。

　　「我恨這個。」

　　將心神放回眼前的標本，哈珀隨口問。「有人為難你？」

　　「你明明知道。」凱爾苦笑。不是所有人都和哈珀一樣願意接近他，這在其他人眼中無疑是瘋狂並危險的，於是他只是從X區轉移到另一個房間裡，透過視訊接受一切訊息。

　　然而他們教導的東西絕對比氪星人的存在更瘋狂，那些殺戮、戰爭和技巧、手法。

　　「我恨這個！」凱爾又強調了一次，並無意識的將自己縮得更小，可他的體內依舊空蕩蕩的。

　　放下鎳子，哈珀靜靜看向他的實驗體。

　　忍耐著幾近窒息的不適，凱爾問：「你以前也是這樣嗎？」

　　「不。」他是正規軍人出身，與軍方對實驗體的要求不同。

　　刻意的沉默在他們之間形成了巨大的創造力，哈珀沒有拿起鎳子，而凱爾決定挑戰，於是他伸出手。「哈珀，過來這裡。」

　　刀槍不入的實驗體蜷縮著，幾綹髮絲遮住他半邊臉頰，姿態彷彿負傷後的呻吟，哈珀只是看著，並扯開幾分心知肚明的嘲諷。

　　「我說過，這技巧太過拙劣。」

　　「哈珀，我需要你。」

　　理性應該受到踐踏，而凱爾的目的顯然是要把所有激情、迷惑和壓抑在體內的狂暴的精力統統宣洩出來，藉由這樣的示弱與懇求，他甚至不介意落淚，如果哈珀想要的話。

　　凱爾願意付出一切，只要能夠得到哈珀的手，也許他嫉妒那隻蝴蝶。

　　「哈珀……」懸在半空的手指輕輕顫抖。「求你。」

　　或許哈珀真的不會過來！凱爾近乎絕望，可這樣的覺悟並不足以讓他縮回手，但他閉上了眼睛，沒有太過煽情的淚水，僅僅只是疲倦。

　　然後他欣喜地聽見柺杖的聲音響起，沙發受力凹陷的當下，凱爾沒有任何遲疑的將自己埋進哈珀懷裡，這當然是令人困惑的，可他無法壓抑這詭異的需求，如果那些指導或訓練使他有了模糊不清的創傷、莫名其妙的痛苦，也都在這一刻，在他碰觸到一絲不苟的三件套西裝時變得無足輕重了。

　　熟悉的古龍水終於使呼吸變得容易。「哈珀……」

　　哈珀的手指停留在凱爾的臉頰與髮際，像在走鋼絲，游移於調情與撫慰之間靈巧地玩弄著平衡，凱爾沒有理會那個，他當然能預料到，哈珀從來偽裝巧妙。

　　但什麼都不能阻止凱爾這樣抱住哈珀──絕對不能。

　　過度的擁抱與沉默，或是那些被埋藏的苦痛終於使男人開口。「後悔了？」

　　凱爾屏住呼吸，好像他真的知道自己就站在那個分岔的點，如果這是最後一次的機會？混亂緩緩沉澱出一個想望──他真的想要在這裡──凱爾笑了。

　　「不。」他必須在這裡，離哈珀最近的地方。

　　握住哈珀的手送到自己唇邊，凱爾以毫無欲望、邪念的方式吻上布滿薄繭的手指。「我說過，我要成為你的劍、你的盾。」

　　沒有去看哈珀的表情，凱爾猜測那可能會是一個陷阱，又或者，男人會冷靜並近於漠然的遮住自己的眼睛，但他錯了，哈珀什麼也沒做，只是看向依舊窩在他懷裡的實驗體。

　　視線相接，凱爾不打算得寸進尺。「我今天還能睡在這兒嗎？」

　　「我以為你沒想過搬出去了。」

　　凱爾笑了起來，哈珀抽回一直被握著的手，靠著扶手撫上自己的唇，像在思考什麼，而他的手指最終又落向凱爾頸間，在那圈能立刻使凱爾陷入昏迷甚至死亡的金屬上不住摩挲。

　　凱爾當然留意到了他的異狀，問：「怎麼了？」

　　「明天不用去了。」

　　突如其來的訊息讓凱爾坐起身。「哈珀，我是說真的，我沒有後悔。」

　　男人沒有再開口，莫名的沉默使凱爾坐立難安，甚至自己溜回了X區，但隔天一早的柺杖聲依舊讓他無處可逃。

　　「你知道我的規矩。」

　　不能被反抗……凱爾將臉埋進棉被裡，不斷思考自己究竟是哪裡做錯了？撫育員在龐大的壓力下快速送進了凱爾的餐點與衣物，即使哈珀不讀秒，凱爾也是難以下嚥。

　　「我們要去哪裡？」

　　「溫室。」

　　懸著的心落下一大半，凱爾又開心起來，但想起另一個房間裡的未來，即使是陽光也不能讓他好一些。沒有理會凱爾悵然若失的表情，哈珀打開了溫室的門，熟悉的景象仍是讓凱爾綻開笑靨，無論是飛舞的蝴蝶或是並排的兩張椅子，他當然懷念這個。

　　兩人走到老位置，凱爾一直緊緊的跟在哈珀身旁，彷彿迫不及待要伸手扶他，柺杖不輕不重的揮了過來，凱爾仍然固執地握住哈珀的手腕，直到男人安安穩穩的坐上椅子，並將柺杖放到身側他才安心。

　　「你有新朋友。」哈珀指向半空。

　　遲疑地看向溫室頂端，凱爾快速分辨起那些仍在翩翩飛舞的蝴蝶，最後他的眼睛聚焦在某一點，並驚喜的笑了。「光明女神？」

　　「人工繁殖。」哈珀靠上椅背，略偏了偏頭。「將牠帶下來給我。」

　　凱爾飄浮起來，小心翼翼的捉住了最美的那一隻，當他回到地面，他一如往常半跪於哈珀腳旁，輕輕攤開雙掌，被譽為女神的蝴蝶乖順停留於凱爾掌心，溫室內適當的日光灑向那雙翅膀，光線的折射使牠呈現亮麗的湛藍，甚至泛著淡淡金屬光澤，藍與白的交錯完美得猶如凱爾的掌中湧現了浪花。

　　哈珀的目光並未長久停留，他看向凱爾，後者抬起頭來，輕聲問：「牠很美，不是嗎？哈珀，你要牠嗎？」

　　他甚至能讀懂凱爾眼底的不捨。「或許不是今天。」

　　凱爾扯開一抹笑，手心輕向上托，那只美麗的蝴蝶翩翩離去，凱爾的雙眼仍追逐著過度璀璨的藍色，而哈珀始終沒有仰起頭，眼底卻映著整片天空，直到凱爾看向他。

　　「哈珀？」

　　看似發呆的男人撫上他的眼角，凱爾想著是否該去握住那隻手，最後他靜靜的保持原樣，哈珀的手指在他臉上停留太久，時間彷彿在這一刻停止，凱爾遲疑著，嘗試拉近自己與哈珀的距離，男人只是看著他，在過度小心翼翼又鍥而不捨的嘗試下，凱爾與哈珀之間的距離終於近似一個吻，卻又遠於一個眼神。

　　略彎起嘴角，哈珀開口時，他的氣息輕輕拂過了凱爾的唇。「你想做什麼？」

　　「或許我想吻你。」凱爾的聲音有些沙啞。「你的氪石呢？」

　　哈珀歪著頭笑了，眼角帶著幾乎難以辨識的嘲諷，但凱爾什麼也沒看見，過近的距離使他的超級視覺失效，他只能感覺那片灰藍籠罩了自己，還有唇上輕微的碰觸。

　　嚴格說來，這甚至不能算是一個吻。

　　但凱爾心甘情願的沉迷於此，彷彿哈珀的呼吸就這樣佔有了他，種種約束都在瞬間被拋到九霄雲外，包括曾經束縛他的、造就他的，凱爾睜開雙眼，哈珀依然在笑。

　　他們之間再也沒有任何觸碰，除了纏繞的呼吸。

　　凱爾被鎖上了錨，哈珀成為他的基準點，再無偏移，一如他堅定踏出X區的腳步，即使面對的是多麼惡劣的天候。


	4. Chapter 4

　　凱爾的第一個任務是旁觀。

　　即使如此，當他回到哈珀辦公室的沙發上時，仍然破碎如同被氪石來回輾碾過，哈珀容忍的接受了他牽著手的要求，一整晚。

　　第二次任務結束，凱爾只是閉著眼睛躺在那兒，安安靜靜的像是不存在，他沒有和哈珀說話，專心製作標本的男人也沒有開口。

　　第三次，凱爾跌跌撞撞的回到辦公室，突然爆發的熱視線毀壞一切，那張沙發也難以倖免。刺耳的警鈴聲中，依然穿著三件套西裝的哈珀無謂的上前──灼熱的力量避開了他，當他掩住凱爾雙眼時，像是整個靈魂都被折磨過的實驗體蜷縮在他懷裡，冰冷到幾乎就要凍傷哈珀的指尖。

　　「哈珀！」凱爾不敢睜開雙眼，他只能依靠摸索的方式緊緊握住哈珀的手。「我……」

　　察覺自己將要崩潰、毀壞，但凱爾卻不能說，他不是真的後悔，可那些鮮血與屍體的氣味都在凌遲他的呼吸，而所有人的無動於衷則使他懷疑起一切，他曾接受過的美好原來是建立在沙灘上的城堡，在猛烈的浪潮過後自然崩塌，他不得不緊緊抓住哈珀，世界正在分解，而他能聽見笑聲自所謂的戰友口中逃竄出死後餘生的步調。

　　「你救了一個人。」

　　哈珀早就接到報告，凱爾在任務中違反命令，但他成功救下一名隊員，並給敵方帶來慘痛的打擊，報告裡沒有使用任何誇張的修飾，但哈珀心知肚明，當那些人類看見他的實驗體飛翔於半空、當凱爾無法量測的力量全部爆發，當他們面對隱藏於絕對力量之後，這張端正到難以形容的俊美臉龐時，他們將如何想像凱爾的存在，或許他們會畏懼，但更多的是無法言喻的興奮。

　　「我殺了人……」

　　哈珀的手撫過凱爾的臉。「他們是敵人。」

　　「他們都是人類！」

　　目光流轉出明明白白的不耐，哈珀低頭看向仍緊閉雙眼並渾身顫抖的凱爾，實驗體的手緊握成拳，似乎正用盡所有力氣阻止自身的崩毀，哈珀有些懊悔自己一開始跪了下來，他的壞腿正用劇烈疼痛抗議這樣的輕率，但凱爾使他無法動彈，抿了抿唇，哈珀不願意再繼續糾纏於這種初上戰場的不適應，他低下頭，以截然不同的方式吻上凱爾。

　　溫熱而潮濕的舌頭舔過凱爾的唇，柔情的宛如一個邀請或請求，凱爾驚愕的睜眼，同時張開嘴彷彿一個吶喊，隨之侵入的舌頭奪去他所有思考，像是一起被翻攪了，又被好好的珍惜與撫慰，凱爾夢寐以求的回應哈珀的吻，腦袋裡不斷浮現這當然算是個吻之類的胡思亂想，而那些血腥與殘忍的事實就這麼遠去，他甚至沒有留意。

　　吻仍在持續，哈珀一直處於主導的地位，他舔舐凱爾的齒列、牙齦，猛然又啃咬起他的唇，不會受傷的兩片柔軟就是最好的玩具，甚至是凱爾的舌頭，哈珀吸吮著他，像在品嚐最純淨的水，直到他的壞腿終於支撐不住過久的壓迫，他試著抬起頭結束這個吻，但他的實驗體食髓知味地按住他的頸後將他壓了回去，哈珀疼痛地倒抽一口氣，即使非常微弱，凱爾當然能夠察覺，無論如何戀戀不捨，凱爾仍然鬆開手，並立刻站起身，哈珀曾經試圖跟著動作，疼痛讓他不得不跪在原地，並僅能用這個姿勢等待一切過去。

　　「腿疼？」

　　將哈珀整個打橫抱起，凱爾站在半片廢墟中才有些反應過來的低下頭。「我很抱歉。」

　　「放我下來。」

　　「可是你的腿會痛。」他理直氣壯，且絲毫不將一個男人的體重放在眼裡，甚至彎身撿起哈珀的柺杖。「我不記得你有別的辦公室。」

　　「X區。」

　　看了一眼哈珀，凱爾聳聳肩，就這麼抱著男人走出已經形同廢墟的大樓。德雷克帶著不少人等在外頭，看見實驗體抱著典獄長也不敢做出任何反應，哈珀簡單的吩咐了一些事，幾乎是剛剛停住聲音凱爾就抱著他往X區走，全不理會後頭半張著嘴顯然還有問題的德雷克。

　　「你需要休息。」

　　「我不是崩潰的那一個。」

　　「那麼我們兩個都需要休息。」

　　面對實驗體難得的強硬，哈珀瞇起眼。「我帶著氪石。」

　　步下漫長階梯，凱爾開始考慮飛翔的可能性。「我勸你等到床上再拿出來，否則我摔下去你也不好受。」

　　調正領帶，哈珀無所謂的歪了歪頭。凱爾終於勾起回來後的第一個笑容。

　　撫育員為他們打開了玻璃牢籠，哈珀拒絕一身骯髒的坐上那張凱爾的床，於是凱爾只能將他放在唯一的一張單人沙發上。當哈珀抬起頭，只看見他的實驗體莫名其妙的笑了起來。

　　也許哈珀並不疑問，但凱爾就是忍不住想要說。「你在這裡就讓我覺得開心。」

　　在他的沙發裡，甚至是他的床上，凱爾玩笑似地拉起哈珀的手，後者則推開了他太過燦爛的笑顏。

　　這一夜哈珀毫無疑問的佔用了整張床，真正的主人則坐在床邊的地上，但也許是那道注視過於熾熱，哈珀又睜開眼睛看向似乎正盯著自己的凱爾，而他的實驗體恍恍惚惚的對著他笑，隨後又陷入另一個世界。

　　那裡有一半是惡夢般的戰場，哈珀很清楚，但這些變數都還在控制範圍內，他並不擔心。

　　因此他沒有必要伸出手。

　　◆

　　屬於凱爾的戰場不一定硝煙密佈，但多數是黑的，他曾經默默無言，然而隨著時間過去，凱爾逐漸成為中心。

　　現在，凱爾站在一片血泊中，曾有幾個孩子被捆住雙手，吊到天花板上，而他手中的這個人──他們稱他為恐怖的獨裁者──攥著一把手術刀，迅速劃開孩子兩隻手上的血管，深紅色的鮮血噴湧而出，兇手哈哈大笑，不為任何原因，只是單純的取樂，當受害的孩童流乾鮮血，面色蒼白的死去時，再也無法靜默的凱爾終於伸手握住兇手的脖子，像為他結結實實套上了絞索。

　　他幾乎捏碎了人類脆弱的脖頸，從皮膚、肌肉、血管到骨頭，除了悶在他手掌中的細微聲響以外，似乎什麼也沒有發生，凱爾真有些詫異，這個人剛剛還活生生的切開某人的血管，但現在他只是一具破碎的屍體。

　　原來殺人就是這麼回事。

　　看著手心的鮮血，凱爾能感覺到有什麼在那裡翻騰著、躁動著，他越界了，就在這瞬間，但他感覺很好，甚至奇異的冷靜著。

　　沒有人說他做錯了，只指責他太過衝動，但那些眼睛裡的情緒隱瞞不了凱爾，他們認為他做得很好，而那無可挽回的摧毀了凱爾的某部分，彷彿是混亂與天啟，模稜兩可的可能性割開凱爾，他站在世界的邊緣，那個世界傷害他，企圖要他自我對抗！凱爾退後了幾步，宛如聽見最後一聲心跳停頓的瞬間與其他事物發出的可怕共鳴。

　　「我必須見哈珀……」

　　沒有報備，他突然的飛起來，衝回他的牢獄，凱爾渾身血污，而這條走廊只留給他，沒有任何人看見他的眼睛藍得發狂，盡頭處只有哈珀，依然是一身的三件套西裝，明明那麼黑卻又那麼乾淨！凱爾有過的所有不甘心不情願曾經被隔離、禁閉起來，但現在它們全都和殺人後的噁心與破壞的欲望結合了，他竟然渴望跪在哈珀面前，然後撕碎男人乾淨的一切，或者，他在等待一顆氪石。

　　所有陰暗的真實成為悲慘的預告，哈珀看著凱爾走向自己，敏銳地察覺到不同。他皺起眉頭。「凱爾，停下。」

　　沒有聽從，凱爾依然一步一步的逼近，哈珀沒有離開，他看著凱爾站到自己面前，距離近得他能聞見一股濃烈的血腥。凱爾伸出手想要碰觸哈珀的臉，他在尋找一個可以讓自己平靜下來的監牢，但哈珀偏過了頭，這時凱爾才發現自己手上仍有著已經乾涸的血跡，它們由紅轉黑，但本質並沒有改變。

　　「你怕髒。」

　　哈珀正想開口的同時已經被凱爾壓倒，實驗體扯斷他的領帶、撕開他的馬甲與襯衫，然後低頭吻上他，或者，啃咬他。

　　哈珀掙扎著偏過頭。「凱爾！」

　　沒有回應，凱爾只是以手指撫過哈珀的脖子，但那些血已經無法再次沾染上誰，除了他自己。

　　「凱爾。」

　　失去了親吻的欲望，凱爾卻又低下身，他舔過哈珀的脖子，感受著舌頭下方的血管正汩汩流動，哈珀企圖推開他，陷入過深的凱爾厭惡這樣的拒絕，於是他張口狠狠咬下，所有衝動、瘋狂，反覆無常的躁亂都在鮮血的味道中被弭平，彷彿沈沒在裡面，或者被訓斥了。凱爾恍惚的直起身，而哈珀終於握住鑲有氪石的柺杖。

　　似乎沒有留情，哈珀按下按鈕，深綠色氪石自柺杖底端旋出，他握住柺杖用力刺入凱爾的大腿，在一聲疼痛的慘叫後，哈珀輕而易舉推開了他的實驗體。

　　靠上牆壁，略微喘息的哈珀看向在地上縮成一團的凱爾，他又伸手握住柺杖，抽出氪石的瞬間凱爾又是低沉叫喊，但已經太過微弱，哈珀沒有理會他的傷勢，自顧自的確認氪石的形狀是否完整。

　　「哈珀……」

　　無視於他探出的仍癱在地面的可憐的手，哈珀看著凱爾掙扎的爬向自己，最後只是顫抖的停在他的手邊，像是再也動不了的倒在那裡，明明距離已經那麼近了，凱爾卻再也沒有伸出手。

　　沒有看向顯然已經清醒卻依舊緊閉雙眼的凱爾，哈珀輕輕撫上他漆黑的髮。


	5. Chapter 5

　　或許已經過了凱爾該離開的時間，但沒人在意。

　　適度的陽光以及自身強大的治癒力早已使氪石的影響消失無蹤，然而哈珀脖子上的白色繃帶卻與氪石有著相同的效果，凱爾不安的動了動，試圖伸手去碰就站在眼前沈默不語的男人。

　　靜靜的看向凱爾，哈珀略微偏過頭，他的位置幾乎沒有變化，看起來卻像刻意要避開凱爾的碰觸，他肯定這已足夠傷害他的實驗體。凱爾確實停下動作，原本想撫上繃帶的手縮了回去，改而向下緊緊抓住哈珀的左手手指，彷彿連全部握緊他都不敢，只能這樣抱著微乎其微的希望。

　　「你還要浪費多少時間？」

　　「到你肯說話為止。」

　　哈珀歪了歪頭，眼神裡滿是戲謔的嘲諷，凱爾看著男人閉上眼睛又睜開，濃密的睫毛緩緩搧出一片殘忍的沉默，他的手握得更緊了，他猜哈珀應該很痛，但男人沒有試圖縮回手。

　　「哈珀！」

　　「你該走了。」

　　「不。」凱爾盯著他，像是他們都被凝結在這兒，卻又再次陷入沉默，不知如何是好，他又重新開口。「如果不是你試著掙扎。」

　　聽聽這句話，他的實驗體無疑染上了他的色彩，哈珀笑了，柺杖底端旋出的氪石猝不及防的擊上凱爾的膝蓋，凱爾痛呼一聲半跪在地，卻依舊不肯鬆開哈珀的手。

　　「你讓我很不高興。」收起氪石，哈珀沒有彎身，他就這麼站著，像是跪在地上的凱爾的支配者。「走吧，凱爾。」

　　「哈珀！」凱爾對著他的背影大喊，但男人沒有回頭。

　　想追上去，凱爾想追上去，但是他站起身，飛向另一個國家完成他的任務，只是在這一次任務完成的時候，他沒有急著回到他的牢獄。

　　他不知道該怎麼面對哈珀，更糟糕的是，他不願面對一扇可能上鎖的門，即使那對他的力量而言並無意義。

　　凱爾害怕、擔憂，他不休息，一個又一個的任務伴隨著一個又一個可以殺害的人類而來，凱爾不再思考，或者除了哈珀以外的所有人事物對他而言都不重要，他的殺戮越來越是精準，甚至完美，這使凱爾在隊伍中經歷了一個沈寂的、被排斥的時期，好像他不存在。在不需要死人的時候，凱爾就坐在他的房間裡，隨便一把椅子上，他睜著眼睛，卻什麼也看不進去。

　　任務需要他時，他則沉默出現，彷彿被召喚著四處遊蕩，凱爾逐漸成了與死亡之間的聯繫，但他總不吝於向自己的隊伍展示力量，熱視線、冰凍能力，甚至是他無堅不摧的身軀，並近乎任性或者自大的不需要任何謝意。那些與他同樣行走於黑夜中的特務在一開始的懼怕或敬畏後轉為好奇，尤其是當他們──每一個被凱爾救過的人──發現凱爾在空檔時乖巧得如同溫馴小貓，那個無比強大的年輕人竟然只是坐在那裡，略長的瀏海擋住他的前額，像是不會拒絕甚至渴望被觸摸的小動物。

　　喝醉的傑克拿著一大杯啤酒，在眾人驚愕的目光中走向凱爾。「嘿，來一杯怎麼樣？我是說你吃人類的東西吧？」

　　點點頭。「但我沒有喝過酒。」

　　爆炸性的發言使得凱爾在莫名其妙的狀況下坐上了吧台，他們這時正喬裝成一支登山隊，因此對於他們的高聲喧嘩或是胡言亂語都沒有人在意。各式各樣的酒被拿到凱爾面前，或許他們想要灌醉凱爾，證實他並非無所不能，又或者他們只是單純好奇，但在所有人發現凱爾根本不受酒精影響時，這支登山隊中一半以上的男人已經一個一個掛在吧台上了，最後還是凱爾將他們送回房間。

　　坐到自己的床上，凱爾認為他可以試著睡一會兒，當他躺在床上，超級聽覺不受控制的蔓延，他聽見皮鞋與柺杖的聲響緩緩向前，一個名字就這麼從他的嘴裡冒了出來。「哈珀。」

　　同時，他聽見房門被打開，他沒有動，甚至是綺拉爬上床時，他都只是靜靜的等待。

　　「綺拉。」

　　笑聲與酒味一同瀰漫開來。「喔，神奇男孩，你簡直無所不能。」

　　「有什麼事嗎？」

　　跨坐在凱爾身上，綺拉將一頭濃密紅髮向後撥，但她俯下身時，那些髮絲依然落在了凱爾的臉旁。「我知道你不開心。」

　　「妳開心嗎？」在他們啟程要去殺人的時候。

　　聳聳肩，綺拉吃吃的笑了。「我們努力讓自己開心。」

　　「所以傑克他們喝酒。」

　　「那只是娛樂。」拂去凱爾的瀏海，綺拉因房中的黑暗低聲嘆息。「真可惜，我知道你的眼睛有多美。」

　　凱爾依舊溫馴的躺在床上，即使綺拉的嘴唇已經太過靠近他。「真乖，神奇男孩，但在我吻你之前，我得問，這不是你的初吻吧？」就像第一杯啤酒一樣。

　　想起哈珀，凱爾眼中的光彩又黯淡了下來，他搖搖頭，彷彿就要因為回憶而笑了，可又隨即沈寂於現在的境況中。沒有等待他回神，或者那樣的表情就像是真的想起了誰，綺拉毫不在意，她試探地吻上凱爾，對方青澀的反應讓她微笑，她的手滑向下方，直到按上凱爾的陰莖。

　　「那麼這兒呢？」她當然能從凱爾的反應看出什麼。「第一次？哇喔。」

　　凱爾終於有些退縮，綺拉可不容許這樣的事情發生，單是這個殺人工具的反應就足以挑起她全部興趣。

　　「看來我們有太多應該嘗試的了。」

　　剝去了全身的衣服，綺拉像條魚一樣滑向凱爾下身，然後將他尚無反應的龜頭含入嘴裡並賣力的吸吮，她的舌頭沿著逐漸硬挺的柱身舔舐含弄，連根部也不放過，然後盡最大的努力企圖將眼前巨大的陰莖全部含進嘴裡，即使她沒能做到，在某人喉間被吞吐的詭異快感依然挑動了凱爾的欲望！

　　「綺拉！」他的手指埋進了綺拉的頭髮裡，女人隨著他的動作含得更深。「喔……」

　　當凱爾硬到不行時，綺拉放開了他，起身並騎上他的腰，扶著那滾燙堅硬的陽具自己坐了下去。強烈的快感使凱爾閉上眼睛，他被包裹住了，難以想像的暖熱濕滑緊緊擠壓他，他不自覺的呻吟並抽氣，又在一瞬間覺得不該這麼做。

　　「不……綺拉……」

　　「噓，你讓我覺得我在強姦你，神奇男孩。」綺拉動了動腰，巨大的刺激剎時穿透了他們兩人。「喔……你……你可以閉上眼睛，幻想我是任何人，知道嗎？凱爾，你沒有做錯任何事，這只是欲望的發洩，所有人類都是這麼做的。」

　　他們再也沒有交談，在床上這麼做無疑是怪異的，又或者，緊接而來的快感使兩人都沈溺其間。對凱爾而言，他的每一次高潮都伴隨著幻想、譫妄與無止盡的狂亂，好像與愧疚一起糾纏不休。當他源源不絕地射在綺拉體內時，猛然爆開的暈眩中都是哈珀的臉，彷彿是由他內心體驗終於領悟出來的東西，他含蓄地承認了欲望的存在，同時野蠻的否定。

　　這不是最後一次。

　　陳舊旅館的牆壁顯然無法阻擋綺拉在性愛中瀕死的尖叫，而作為人的隱密本性赤裸裸地揭示了隱藏在心中的狂暴與欲望，或是面臨死亡後的一種強烈反撲，猶如夢幻的原形畢露。

　　白日，面對任務時，凱爾仍然是他們口中的神奇男孩，他強大、無所不能，離開任務，他就是隻乖巧的小貓，總是默默的看著遠方，隊員清楚他的超級視覺，但沒有人問過他在看什麼；夜晚，男人在他身旁狂飲，他們可能都沒有家人或掛念的愛侶──凱爾不知道也不想問。當他們尋找一夜情時，他們會拍拍凱爾的肩，戲謔似的對他眨眼，好像他真的成了這個隊伍的一員；凱爾回到房間後，總會有人在那兒等他，或許是綺拉、或許是海倫。

　　在每一場荒謬至極的性愛中，凱爾越來越頻繁的想起哈珀，尤其是當他舔吻過女人細緻的頸項時，他總會想到那一天，當他壓住哈珀時，或許他應該更溫柔，他應該吻上那片唯一顯露於三件套西裝外的皮膚而不是啃咬它，想像中的白色繃帶帶起了無以言喻的欲望與兇暴，他插入某個女人的體內，卻幻想著哈珀的反應，就像一個充滿矛盾的天堂，一切都聽由欲望驅使，卻又仍然並永遠存在著折磨。

　　除了喘息或呻吟，凱爾小心翼翼的，從不發出一點聲音，以避免流露他真正的想望。

　　他已經離開哈珀四十五天，有什麼在改變，也有些什麼在崩壞，夜晚的隱諱性愛、任務中的鮮血與眾人看待他的眼神。凱爾自飛翔中回歸地心引力，漠然地走入他的隊伍之中。

　　唯一沒有變化的，只是凱爾專注的凝視。


	6. Chapter 6

　　「哈珀的狗有些失控了。」

　　「我們需要威拉德‧哈珀。」

　　「他不能離開X區。」

　　「那就把他的狗送回去。」

　　◆

　　凱爾以所有人都能看見的速度在改變。

　　更沉默、更冷淡，但執行任務的速度越來越快，也越來越直接，他的熱視線在一次又一次的運用中越加控制得宜，也更使敵人害怕，但在移動之中，他依舊像個應該被安慰的少年。所有人都留意到凱爾不再消失，整整三個月，他一直待在這裡，唯一不變的大概只有注視遠方的眼神。

　　「神奇男孩，我不會問你發生了什麼事。」套上衣服，綺拉綁起頭髮。「但你需要更收斂一點。」

　　「妳是指我完成任務的方式，還是剛剛差點掐死妳這件事？」

　　綺拉看向鏡子，窒息式性愛帶來的某些淤痕仍張牙舞爪的提醒著她應當恐懼。「或許兩者都有。」

　　歪著頭，凱爾輕聲說：「但我不會真的殺死妳。」他當然知道如何拿捏時間與尺度，他曾讀過大量醫療書籍，而能力使他得以完美的控制一切。

　　眼前似乎正在辯解或不明就裡的凱爾看起來仍然那麼溫順乖巧，可他剛剛卻差點殺了自己！無可奈何的綺拉吻上凱爾的臉頰，她口中的神奇男孩仍然看著遠方，好像那裡有什麼應該努力挽回的東西一樣。

　　沒有理會離開房間的綺拉，凱爾閉上眼睛，耳旁傳來過於細微的聲響，那是哈珀的吞嚥聲，男人的手上正拿著透明玻璃杯，而滑進咽喉的只是清水，或許哈珀不喜歡喝酒。

　　距離和時間讓一切變得更困難了……凱爾關閉一切能力，不再看、不再聽，他靜靜躺在床上，但超級大腦仍在不斷運轉，思考著回到X區的方法，或許他應該失控？

　　其實他已經站在邊緣了……如果再晚兩秒，他的床上現在就該躺著綺拉的屍體，但在掌控生死的權力與射精的快感中，他終究鬆手了，彷彿本能的知道這不是他真心想要的。

　　如果那是哈珀……驚覺自己想像著男人停止呼吸的一瞬間，凱爾從床上跳了起來！這一切都不對勁，他必須回去，也許他生病了，他需要哈珀！

　　雙手按上窗臺，在那可憐木頭迸裂的瞬間，凱爾恐懼的退縮了，他渾身僵硬的站在那裡，不敢聽、不敢看，直到黎明升起，又是一天過去。

　　他已經離開哈珀九十七天。

　　◆

　　「我們有幾個新任務。」

　　凱爾仍然傻傻的坐在那兒，直到綺拉塞了一張紙給他。「我們一組。」

　　看著紙上熟悉的位置，凱爾愣住了，他的反應引起綺拉的好奇。「怎麼了？」

　　「我們要去這裡？」

　　喬裝並混入一場醫學會議，暗殺出賣國家重要機密的幾名科學家，除了必須立刻記下機密內容──那當然是凱爾的工作，對綺拉而言這無疑是個簡單的任務。「那是上頭安排的，有什麼問題嗎？」

　　住在一間精神病院？凱爾笑了起來？「不，沒有問題。」

　　「你似乎很開心？」

　　「我看起來是嗎？」

　　綺拉聳聳肩，沒再理睬依舊笑得像個傻子的神奇男孩，自己走向傑克詢問其他事了。摸上自己的臉，凱爾單是想著將要見到哈珀就無比開心，直到綺拉又走向他，甚至拉住他的頭髮。

　　「綺拉？」

　　秀出身後的剪刀，綺拉笑。「嘿，神奇男孩，這次的工作可不能讓你留著這樣的髮型。」

　　試圖拒絕，但為了保留這個任務，不得不屈服的凱爾突然就成了可裝扮的娃娃，綺拉和海倫圍在他身旁，不只讓他穿上西裝，還遞給他一副平光眼鏡。聽話的戴上了眼鏡，凱爾卻再也聽不見綺拉與海倫的讚美或調笑，反而想起哈珀說他看起來很蠢的平板語調，並為此又一次綻開燦爛笑靨。

　　兩天後，凱爾已站在熟悉的病院前，他不由得屏住了呼吸。出面招待兩人的是德雷克，他表現得就像從未見過凱爾一樣。「歡迎。」

　　德雷克將他們安排在醫院旁的一棟新建築內，裡頭有除了他們以外的其他研究者，或許這兒的所有人都要出發往同一場會議，但凱爾一點也不在意，他只想見哈珀。

　　「德雷克。」

　　研究組長彷彿沒聽見他的聲音，逕自走了出去，凱爾正想跟上，身後卻傳來綺拉的聲音。「凱爾。」

　　「希爾博士。」

　　「別亂跑，這兒可不是什麼簡單的地方。」

　　雖然不知道綺拉看見了什麼，但凱爾不會低估隊伍成員的觀察力，他靠上身後的窗臺，抱住投懷送抱的綺拉，紅髮特務靠在他耳邊，看向窗外的另一棟建築，兩人的動作像極情侶間的耳鬢廝磨，卻有不同的東西潛伏在底下。「看見外面巡邏的警衛了嗎？這可不是普通的醫院，我肯定裡頭有東西。」

　　凱爾當然知道這裡不是普通的醫院，而綺拉的說話聲越來越遠，只剩下一道熟悉的腳步聲──或許還有柺杖點地的聲響──敲打在凱爾的超級聽覺中，他控制不了猛然加快的心跳，並因各種他無法釐清的理由而將綺拉抱得更緊，接收到他的暗示，綺拉不再開口，反而吻上凱爾的唇，十足火熱而大膽！

　　柺杖聲越來越近，就停在了轉角，凱爾沒有停下與綺拉間的所有動作，但他毫不放鬆的注視著聲音的來源，直到哈珀的身影出現在走廊的另一端。

　　依舊是筆挺乾淨的三件套西裝，哈珀站在那裡，映在超級視覺上的表情是饒富興味的微笑，好像他根本不在意，凱爾卻因此被釘在原地，充滿期冀，又忐忑不安，而當哈珀離開，凱爾再也不能忍受這一切，無論是綺拉的呼吸或是她的體溫。

　　推開綺拉，凱爾沒有思考的追了出去。

　　好像不知道他跟上來一樣，哈珀仍然慢慢的走著。凱爾保持著距離跟在他身後，知道自己必須忍受，但哈珀就在眼前了，他甚至能夠聽見男人的呼吸與心跳，可是哈珀沒有理會他，單是這一點就足以使凱爾動搖。他一直靜靜跟著，警衛開門看見他時似乎毫不驚訝，送來文件的德雷克依然對他視而不見，而哈珀交代注意事項的聲音平靜無波，他們甚至談到他，在那些詞語中他只是實驗體。

　　凱爾覺得自己隱形了，他想抓住哈珀，但他伸出的手似乎永遠無法企及他所渴慕的境界。

　　一切都錯了，他在作夢，或者他已經不存在！

　　所有人都離開了，哈珀緩緩走向他的辦公室，凱爾只能默默跟著，哈珀沒有關上門，凱爾則在門口停頓了幾秒，眼前的辦公室顯然已被重建，裡頭的擺設和過去一模一樣，除了減少的蝴蝶標本以外，所有一切都沒有改變，包括那張屬於凱爾的沙發。

　　「哈珀……」忍耐過久的呼喚終於溜出他的唇，並帶著一點恐懼的顫抖。「哈珀！」

　　坐上自己的椅子，哈珀終於正眼看向門口垂頭喪氣的實驗體。「你需要被邀請嗎？」

　　「你還在生氣？」

　　「如果我說是呢？」

　　只是一句如果就足以擊潰凱爾，簡單的單字引起最劇烈的破壞，凱爾幾乎要俯首就範於一個什麼壓力，而這壓力本身也屬於依附的範疇，在最劇烈的痛苦中顫抖，凱爾心甘情願地埋沒自己，他為什麼還要站在這裡，簡直是在摧殘自己的生命。

　　「凱爾。」

　　只是這樣一句毫不起眼的呼喚就足以使凱爾沈浸在一種身不由己的恍惚中，他向前走，其實也沒什麼大喜大悲，可他好端端的就會失魂落魄，又為眼前這個男人的表情──哈珀笑了──感到沈醉，他像是飄在雲上，似乎哪裡都沒有他的容身之地，直到他站立在哈珀面前，他跪了下來，屈服於自己的怯懦，無論什麼都不重要了，只要哈珀允許他的接近。

　　「你真不應該這麼做的。」

　　「哈珀。」

　　「反抗情緒？」

　　「哈珀。」

　　「我應該繼續把你關起來。」

　　「哈珀。」

　　「或者什麼也不做。起來，然後出去，去做你該做的。」

　　像是不斷的懇求之後又被拒絕了，凱爾焦躁的站起身，卻沒有按照哈珀說的去做，他抓起就放在一旁的柺杖拋到沙發上，哈珀瞇起眼睛，低聲問：「你想做什麼？」

　　「我想要你閉嘴。」

　　「還有？」

　　「看著我，哈珀，我要你看著我。」

　　灰藍色的眼睛依照要求看向了凱爾，只是這樣，所有積壓在凱爾胸口的情緒起伏就被一筆勾消了，他著了魔似的伸手撫上哈珀的臉，男人沒有像上次一樣避開，這已經足夠鼓舞凱爾，接著，他試探性的抱住哈

　　珀，並絕望又歡欣鼓舞的發現，懷中的這一切──哈珀的呼吸、心跳、體溫乃至於味道，全都是他所渴求的，所有細微末節只體現了一個無庸置疑的事實，他想要哈珀！

　　「我想念你、我想念你……」

　　當哈珀輕聲嘆息，並將他的手放上凱爾肩膀時，所有一切都對了，凱爾知道，這就是他想要的。

　　「可以吻你嗎？」

　　「為什麼不呢？」

　　凱爾吻了哈珀，但他實在太興奮太高興，於是這個漫長的吻顯得毫無章法，他甚至撞上哈珀的牙齒，就像是個急於與初戀女孩上床的小鎮男孩。當他停下來，哈珀只是舔過紅腫的唇，問他：「她們教你這樣接吻？」

　　凱爾不能更羞赧了，但為了所有無法說明的情緒，他快速回應：「你可以教我你喜歡什麼樣的吻，我會是個好學生。」

　　哈珀審視著凱爾，理所當然的看見了他的顫抖他的興奮。

　　「我們可以換個地點。」他指向辦公室後的一扇隱密的門。

　　「你的房間？」哈珀的辦公室永遠對他敞開，但多年來他從未踏入那裡，一個禁區，多麼完美！

　　「你一定會喜歡那個。」

　　凱爾迫不及待的抱起哈珀，後者繞住他的脖子，湊在他耳旁問：「你也是這樣對待那些人的？帶他們飛？」

　　他急促的呼吸。「你不一樣。」

　　那扇門沒有上鎖，凱爾打開門，裡頭與哈珀的辦公室截然不同，不再那麼剛硬，卻也沒有過多的裝飾，灰色牆面上只有一個空空如也的玻璃框，沒有蝴蝶標本，卻有一張大床。

　　「和你的一模一樣。」

　　單是這句話，凱爾就要硬了。

　　他將哈珀放到床上，哈珀整理著身上因為可笑擁抱而凌亂的三件套，凱爾伸出手想要撫摸哈珀，卻被他握住。

　　坐在床沿，哈珀以最無謂的姿態命令凱爾：「脫光你的衣服。」

　　即使哈珀像是一個旁觀者，凱爾依然沒有任何遲疑，他一直都遵循哈珀的命令。看著赤裸卻像在發光的凱爾，哈珀勾起不明所以的微笑，凱爾只覺得更熱了。

　　「坐下。」讓凱爾坐在床頭，哈珀從櫃子裡取出一副手銬，凱爾掃瞄過，沒有氪石，雖然疑問，但他仍然溫順地任由哈珀將他的右手銬在床頭柱上。「別弄壞了。」

　　「哈珀……」他已經是一絲不掛，哈珀依然穿著他整潔的三件套。「求你。」

　　「這不是每次都有用，凱爾。」哈珀笑著湊近他，手指劃過他的嘴角，然後一路往下。「在這裡，你得聽我的。」

　　「我一直都做得很好。」

　　「沒錯……知道他們怎麼喊你嗎？」

　　凱爾勾起唇角。「他們說我是你的狗。」

　　不置可否，哈珀挑起眉，手指往下滑動並停在凱爾的喉結上，來回的愛撫輕得像是羽毛，或是一隻蝴蝶，凱爾只覺得癢，可他不能拒絕。

　　「他們倒是告訴我你乖得像貓。」

　　凱爾嚥下一口唾液，因為哈珀的手指正停在他的胸口，他想要靠近男人，近一些都好，但手銬限制了他，他甚至不敢伸出自由的左手，只能將兩手緊緊握成拳頭。「因為你不在……」

　　「所以你讓別人碰了。」

　　或許這場折磨終於要進入正題了。

　　「我不否認。」

　　跨坐在凱爾身上，哈珀抬起他的臉。「我應該把你送進研究室裡洗乾淨，從裡到外。」

　　「你知道你可以對我為所欲為。」

　　哈珀低頭靠近凱爾，古龍水香味飄散在凱爾過度靈敏的鼻間，他幾乎要暈眩了。

　　「現在，告訴我，他們是怎麼碰你的？」哈珀一面問，一面低頭咬著凱爾的唇角。

　　「哈珀……」

　　這一聲貼近呻吟的叫喚被含入哈珀的嘴唇裡，哈珀吻上凱爾，那條靈活的舌頭帶著完美熱度，以最好的速度滑過他的下唇，然後進入他的嘴，凱爾沒有絲毫抗拒，他歡迎著、懇求著，讓哈珀吻過他整個口腔，直到男人的舌頭越來越深入……他不真的需要空氣，卻因為哈珀的一個吻而窒息。

　　「說。」哈珀沒有真的離開凱爾，他們靠得那麼近，耳鬢廝磨的距離勾起太多慾望，但他的聲音依舊鎮定。「他們是怎麼做的？誰是第一個？」

　　「是……綺拉，任務完成的那天，她……」

　　「她爬上你的床？」

　　凱爾極輕的點頭，他仍然在控制力量，哈珀靠得太近，他需要壓抑的太多太大，甚至為此全身顫抖。

　　「她做了什麼？鉅細靡遺的告訴我。」

　　「她說我很乖……然後脫了衣服在我身上磨蹭……老天，哈珀，我不能……」

　　「繼續。」哈珀的嘴吻過他緊繃的肌肉，每一吋都不肯遺漏，像熟悉領土的獸。「誰知道呢？或許我會做和她一樣的事。」

　　「她摸我……然後……」凱爾已經無法思考，只能感覺到哈珀舔弄著他的乳尖，太過靈巧的手指則撫過他的腹部，就停留在一個尷尬的位置。

　　「她給你口交？」

　　「對……夠了，哈珀，我不想做這個！」

　　「真的？」哈珀握住凱爾的陰莖，後者倒抽了一口氣。「你不想要這個？」

　　「哈珀……求你！」

　　凱爾不由自主地求饒了，但哈珀沒有聽從，他向後退開，甚至俯下身體，幾乎就要吻上那巨大火熱的陰莖，可又偏偏停在那裡，甚至向上看著凱爾。

　　「你想要我為你做一樣的事嗎？」

　　凱爾猛烈搖頭，彷彿光是想像就帶給他多大的刺激。「不……我不會勉強你……我只是想要你……」

　　哈珀略歪了歪頭，凱爾肯定他是故意的，因為他的臉頰擦過了自己挺立的陰莖，凱爾全身一震，差一點就要拽下整個床頭，但他依舊忍住了，而哈珀仍然直勾勾的由下往上看著他，像是在肯定他沒有移開目光──凱爾知道自己永遠也做不到那個──然後他只能看著哈珀慢條斯理的含進自己的前端，凱爾絕對被空氣哽住了，他什麼都說不出口，更做不了什麼，滿腦子只有哈珀的嘴是溫暖的、濕潤的，每個形容詞都在他可悲的空空的腦袋裡打轉，只是它們轉得太快以致於全都混淆在一起。

　　放棄似的咬住下唇，凱爾仍然在壓抑，即使他多想操進哈珀的喉嚨裡，但他能對那些投懷送抱的女人這樣做，卻捨不得如此對待哈珀。

　　總有一天，或許總有一天！

　　不僅僅是舌頭，哈珀的，讓凱爾迷亂的手指在他的莖身上捋動著，偶爾並以修剪得宜的指甲劃過，所有快感，只要是哈珀，即使不是快感也令人戰慄，凱爾一直沒有移開目光，他看著哈珀上下滑動著嘴，然後深深含入，喉間美妙的收縮幾乎就是壓垮他的最後一根稻草，凱爾挺起腰，無聲地要求哈珀就這麼做，可男人從不滿足他，就在他將要射出的前夕，哈珀吐出了蓄勢待發的陰莖，無視於挺立的顫抖的渴望，並握住了他，阻止慾望的發洩。

　　但喘息著的凱爾依然無法怪罪，哈珀挺起身，扶著他的肩又一次湊上他的臉龐，凱爾不由自主的伸舌舔去他唇邊的液體，聽他問：「你射在他們嘴裡了？或者你更喜歡射在臉上？」

　　想像著將精液沾染到哈珀的西裝上……凱爾又一次屏住呼吸，他肯定這個念頭比起射到哈珀臉上更有吸引力，射精的慾望越來越強烈，他

　　將要爆開，但哈珀沒有鬆開手。「哈珀！停下這個！」

　　勾起笑，哈珀顯然不肯停止。「然後呢？她和你說了什麼？」

　　閉上眼睛，凱爾無力地順從哈珀。「她求我……」

　　「求你什麼？」

　　「求我操她，她要我操翻她……我不知道，哈珀，不要這樣了……我……」他又一次懇求、又一次被無視。

　　哈珀瞇起眼。「你聽她的？」

　　「對。」

　　哈珀的手指刺入凱爾飽滿的囊袋，他猛然向後一縮，但男人沒有放過他，甚至狠狠地捏住那個球體，力道像要毀了他，凱爾絕望的在劇烈刺激中射精，飛濺的精液如他所願噴上哈珀的西裝，但他不能留意，只是強睜著眼睛，觸目所及全成了宣洩後的迷離，卻還是執著地定焦在一片灰藍中不肯捨棄。

　　「哈珀……」

　　凱爾的聲音那麼軟，滿是難以抒發的情慾，聽起來像是一隻小貓哀哀地舔求著主人的撫慰，哈珀抽出方巾想要擦拭衣服上的污穢，又轉了個方向揩過凱爾的眼睛，拭去一點生理性淚水。

　　方巾上的濡濕似乎令哈珀十分愉悅，他笑著吻過凱爾的耳朵，他們的上身靠得那麼近，凱爾終於伸出左手將他拉入懷中，難以自抑的咬上男人唯一裸露在外的脖子，就咬在同一個地方，那時他還不懂這種啃噬的慾望，現在他懂了，並為此焚燒。

　　忍耐過久的渴望讓凱爾咬得太過用力，哈珀的脖子滲出幾滴鮮血，更要命的卻是哈珀的沙啞聲音，就在凱爾耳邊，恍惚像是氪石插進他的心臟……仰起頭，凱爾強自壓下傷害的渴望，懷裡的人不可思議的沒有動彈，只是這樣就讓他無可自拔的憐愛，於是他又低頭舔吻過那處傷口。

　　「我一直都想這麼做，我總在想這裡嘗起來會是什麼滋味？」出任務時、殺人時，和別人上床時，他無時無刻不在思考，哈珀會是什麼味道？「我想知道，做愛時你是什麼樣的表情、會發出什麼聲音？和她們在一起的時候，我總是想著你……」

　　扳過凱爾的臉，哈珀灰藍的眼睛裡還留著疼痛的殘影，他吻上凱爾的嘴，不帶任何溫情的，恍若野獸的啃咬，凱爾根本不可能感到疼痛，這樣的拉扯與撕咬只讓情慾沸騰，他洩過一次的陰莖又直挺起來，但哈珀不在意，又濕又熱的長吻仍在持續，好像要這樣將凱爾吞下去，或逼迫凱爾將他嚥到肚子裡，於是他們被彼此吞嚥、折磨，細微的咬嚙持續刺激每一絲感官，空氣隨著喘息逐漸加溫沸騰，而接觸到對方的每一吋肌膚都熊熊燃燒。

　　「哈珀、哈珀、哈珀……」凱爾在吻中不斷呼喚著這個名字，甚至在哈珀停下時，他仍以額頭靠上對方，不曾想過停止。

　　右手被銬，不能擁抱，他只能這樣做，也只想這樣做。無力、絕望，他從不知道可以這樣做愛，那些爬上床的女人們沒有這樣教過他，凱爾曾以為性只是一種身體上的交纏、情慾的宣洩，或許會有無上的快感，但從未想過竟會這樣失落。

　　哈珀離開了凱爾，默默地坐在床尾，審視的目光不帶什麼過度的慾望，宛如剛剛的吻只是一個美好的幻影，凱爾幾乎要為男人的離去而痛哭出聲，他亟欲伸出手，最後只垂下頭。

　　可他仍在低喚。「哈珀……」

　　彷彿沒聽見那一聲能溢出水來的叫喚，哈珀自顧自的脫下外套，鬆開一絲不苟的領帶，並解開了幾顆襯衫的扣子。凱爾抬起頭，猶如受到那片肌膚與鎖骨的召喚，他想上前，但手銬發出一陣聲響。

　　「哈珀，鬆開我！」

　　哈珀完好的那條腿移到了凱爾跨間，又一次勾起笑。「然後呢？你想做什麼？」

　　老天，哈珀甚至還穿著皮鞋！凱爾絕望地感受著皮鞋尖端惡意的踩上自己的陰莖，這讓他更硬了。

　　「你想讓我做什麼都可以。」

　　「單手應該也能脫下皮鞋？」

　　凱爾閉上眼，又睜開，無視依然在自己身上肆虐的皮鞋，他以左手脫下了哈珀的鞋，另一只顯然也不肯放過他，艱難的脫下了哈珀的一雙鞋襪後，凱爾捏著他的赤腳突兀地笑了起來。

　　「哈珀，你在嫉妒。」

　　沒有得到任何反應，凱爾抬起雙眸，挑釁似的望入哈珀似笑非笑的眼底，他的手未曾離開那隻損毀的腳，曾捏碎無數生命的手指輕柔地撫過佈滿瘡疤的皮膚，凱爾當然還記得自己舉起了那塊石頭，但這絕對是他第一次看見那起事故留下的痕跡，換個說法，這隻腳也是毀在自己的手上，單是這樣想著，他又笑了。

　　「你在嫉妒，因為我抱了她們、因為我聽了她們的話。」

　　「我想我受到冒犯。」

　　「不，你就是嫉妒。」

　　不再開口，哈珀依舊安然地靠著床柱，臉上漸深的笑意似乎鼓勵著凱爾繼續他的誇誇其談，這樣的姿態令凱爾不得不的處於劣勢，但他們顯然都善於裝腔作勢。

　　「可是你知道我屬於你，哈珀，我屬於你。」

　　「當然。」

　　「那麼你還遲疑什麼？」

　　簡直是一種幽默的情調，好像他們不在床上，也沒有人勃起。哈珀笑了。「顯然你還沒有滿足我。」

　　凱爾歪著頭，彷彿一個最認真最困惑的學生。「我看過人類的不同性愛行為，有些人喜歡痛苦、有些人渴望窒息，而你，喜歡折磨我。」

　　「繼續。」

　　「我會滿足你，或許你喜歡看見我跪在你面前，或者，你想聽我叫你主人嗎？」凱爾一面說著，一面抬起哈珀的腳掌，一個輕飄飄的吻就落在那上頭。「我什麼都能做到的，哈珀，我保證。」

　　「你沒有底線？」

　　「對你？永遠沒有。」晃了晃右手的手銬。「只要解開這個，哈珀，解開這個。」

　　看著哈珀挑起眉，凱爾猶如放棄似的向後重重一靠，他的頭撞上床架，並軟軟地靠在自己被銬而半舉起的右手旁，已經沒有過長的髮絲遮掩他的臉了，於是他的無能為力與冷冰冰的憤怒全坦露在外，然後那一切都在哈珀的注視下變成可憐兮兮的懇求。

　　「哈珀，求求你……主人？」

　　他這樣呼喚著，卻又逾矩地伸出手，無聲的要求，哈珀終於動了，

　　他上前，膝蓋甚至惡劣的壓上凱爾半勃的陽具，並用過於緩慢的速度解開手銬，當冰冷金屬落地的瞬間，凱爾壓住了哈珀，被迫倒臥在床墊上的男人表情依舊不變。

　　「我抓住你了。」

　　「我很懷疑。」

　　「你以為我不敢傷害你。」凱爾的手準確地壓在哈珀的脖子上，他伏低身，輕蔑的吻幾乎就要拂過那雙灰藍色的眼睛。「我的典獄長，你有恃無恐。」

　　哈珀的表情如此理所當然，張狂並帶著堂而皇之的疑惑，好似凱爾的話語中潛藏著無比可笑的想像，他甚至不需要開口。

　　「是的，你當然是……」

　　鬆開哈珀根本沒有留下半點痕跡的脖子，直起身的凱爾不得不無奈的臣服了，他跪在哈珀的床上並虔誠吻上哈珀的手背，他的屈從換來哈珀漫不經心的撫摸，他無法抗拒，某種奇異而令人歡愉的東西在凱爾心底緩緩抬起頭來……沒有睜開雙眼，凱爾知道自己看起來像是正在等待，或者懇求，但當哈珀吻上他的唇──即使這一切在初看上去時像是個可怕的事故，可凱爾仍然真心喜愛這個瞬間，甚至為此心醉神迷。

　　「你還在折磨我。」

　　「你不喜歡？」

　　睜開眼睛，凱爾幾乎精神恍惚，但他順應命運。「只要是你。」

　　哈珀的吻變得激烈，依舊帶著游刃有餘的自信，但某些無法平息的騷動確實被挑起了，彷彿蝴蝶過輕過薄的羽翅拂過他們的唇，卻在彼此心底掀起一場無法遏止的風暴！

　　「解開我的襯衫。」

　　在令人沉醉的吻裡，凱爾聽見哈珀黏黏糊糊的氣音，他伸出手，不敢用力，他知道自己必須完美的做好這個，解開哈珀的扣子，這些該死的甜美的扣子……哈珀理所當然的妨礙他，用更加美好的撫摸、挑逗，或者蹂躪。凱爾絕望的被折磨著，卻又反常的快樂，只有這樣他才能肯定這一切，他當然可以瞬間扯開哈珀的襯衫，那對他而言甚至花費不了一秒，而那條皮帶、長褲甚至是哈珀藍色的內褲他都能在一秒內讓它們消失，但他必須遵從哈珀的要求。

　　襯衫的扣子已經全數解開，缺乏陽光與久未鍛鍊的男人軀體出現在凱爾眼前，幾乎是蒼白的，顫抖地撫上哈珀的胸膛，凱爾像是在輕飄飄的喜悅中漂流，同時陷入一個混濁的世界，他的陰莖在這瞬間變得更加堅硬，卻又失去所有聲音。

　　帶有舊傷的嗓音過度沙啞低沉，彷彿單是凱爾的注視就點燃了什麼。「想看看下面的東西？」

　　在回答之前，凱爾吻上哈珀的嘴，現在他們誰也不能真正思考了，即使只是片刻之間，一如他曾想像的，凱爾解開哈珀腰上的皮帶，然後脫去長褲，但他留下了那條內褲，任由它掩藏著最後的秘密。

　　凱爾一次又一次地吻過哈珀的身體，猶如正在品嚐每一片肌膚，由上而下，從脖頸到胸膛，然後滑到已有些綿軟的腹部，他細細品嚐了哈珀的大腿，然後是膝蓋、小腿，他在哈珀的腳踝處流連忘返，並痴迷於每一根腳指，而後，凱爾再一次由下而上，以為自己還能堅持更久，但他的舌頭卻停留在最該有反應的地方，他用唇舌勾勒著那兒的形狀，飢渴的將哈珀的氣味深深吞進體內。

　　薄薄的藍色布料因他的舔弄滲成一片深藍，過度的期待反而讓他放慢了速度，直到哈珀將右腳抵到他肩上拉開兩人距離，就在這瞬間凱爾立刻深深地懊悔，他應該──

　　任何火辣的想像都在哈珀勾開內褲的手指下消失無蹤，已然勃起的陰莖彈了出來，帶著凱爾所有的渴望，或許現在他更想要成為哈珀的那隻手，看著自己曾舔過的手指撫上因刺激而越發興奮硬漲的陰莖時，凱爾已經想要不顧一切的上前，但哈珀的跛腳仍然堅守著兩人之間莫名其妙的距離！

　　「哈珀。」

　　「你必須等。」

　　「夠了……哈珀，你還想要什麼……」

　　沒有回答，哈珀緩慢地套弄自己，凱爾知道自己應該閉起眼睛，但他做不到，還有那些聲音，無論多麼細微，他依舊能夠捕捉得一清二楚，哈珀的手指、哈珀的陰莖、哈珀的呼吸，而那雙眼睛仍鎖在他身上。

　　「我可以讓你就這樣看著，直到你應該離開的時候。」

　　「你不會！」

　　左腳按上凱爾陽具的頂端，哈珀說：「我想希爾博士會很樂意解決這個麻煩。」

　　凱爾應該感到挫敗，但某個女人的名字點燃了深層的想像，關於報復、關於嫉妒，所有應該墮落的罪惡凝縮成一個笑靨，再也沒有丁點遲疑，凱爾撲上前再一次壓倒哈珀，但他沒有碰到男人甚至一寸肌膚，只是將他困在自己與床墊之間。

　　「哈珀，讓我給你你想要的，只要你開口。」

　　低啞的聲音透顯著無可辯駁的誘惑，曾經天真的實驗體正赤裸的邀請著哈珀，好像他真的不知道自己的條件或優勢，過近的距離足以令神智清醒的哈珀聽見凱爾的每一聲呼吸，那張過度端正的臉龐在情慾的渲染下猶如一片熊熊燃燒的藍色罌粟，致命，又無比美麗，哈珀感到一絲戰慄，甚至覺得喉間傳來陣陣飢渴的緊縮，即使如此，他的動作依舊平穩鎮定，他拉過凱爾的手，在永恆執著的注視下含進凱爾的兩根手指。

　　或許哈珀咬得重了，但凱爾只能感覺到那條溫熱而柔軟的舌頭來回舔舐著自己的指尖，他從不知道那裡也是如此敏感的地方，好像哈珀正將他從裡到外舔得濕透！

　　「我想要……」凱爾的手指仍停留在哈珀唇間，並將他的唇瓣沾得水亮。「看看他們口中那隻哈珀的狗。」

　　那幾乎是個專有名詞，並僅屬哈珀所有。

　　凱爾飄浮起來，帶著一種不可能的流血的愉悅，他笑著吻上哈珀的唇，刻意咬破那對他而言太過脆弱的血肉，破壞引發無上快感，像是極度的冷、極度的熱。

　　「如你所願，我的主人。」


End file.
